<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blobs by Blade_Sniper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148654">Blobs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blade_Sniper/pseuds/Blade_Sniper'>Blade_Sniper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Tags to Be Added, Adorable Skeppy, Adorable Wilbur Soot, Blob - Freeform, Blob Skeppy, Blob Wilbur Soot, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Technoblade, Fluff, M/M, Multi, slight nsfw?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blade_Sniper/pseuds/Blade_Sniper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Techno is coming home from school he saw two homeless blobs on the street, due to his determination to get one he decided to get the two of them and bring them home, what he didn't know is that the two are the well known Gods in this world.</p><p>While I suffer in Vampiric Ghost Love, have some blob Skeppy, Blob Wilbur Soot and Crossdressing Technoblade.</p><p>I'm sorry if you've been seeing me write Wilbur Soot x Technoblade fanfics too much, I just love this ship too much that I want to at least write a bunch of fanfics that includes this ship, as well as Skepnoblade cause I just can't stop myself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skeppy/Technoblade, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blobs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slight NSFW?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the end of class Techno packed his school materials into his bag and decided to go to the nearest coffee shop for a break before going home, just as he's about to enter, he noticed two small creatures on the dark valley, they look so sad, he looked back and forth between the coffee shop and the two creatures, he decided to come closer to the two, as he's getting closer he's beginning to realize that they're... blobs! The two small creatures are blobs! Techno's heart beats fast as he can't handle their cuteness, he knelt in front of them to take a closer look, he also noticed that they're in a small box that fits their small size, he felt pity for the two and decided to carry them home, not caring if his clothes would get dirty or not.</p><p>"Come now you two I'll get you home."</p><p>He assured them completely forgetting the coffee shop, while he passes by strangers he can feel stares and hear murmurs around him, he doesn't care as he wants this two to be clean and safe, once back home, he placed his bag down on the wall by his door, still carrying the small blobs he went upstairs to his shower, grabbing a small tub for the two, he places them on the tub and started to run the water on their head, making sure they don't get hurt as they're vulnerable to any harm, he grabbed the soap and rubs it against his hand to make bubbles, he held out his hand to the two and they jumped in synchronously, he rubbed their small bodies with his hand rubbing off the dirt and making sure they doesn't have bacteria in them.</p><p>"There you go, all nice and clean~!"</p><p>He cooed as he dries the blobs off with a towel, once he's done he set them down on the kitchen table, looking around for something for them to eat, he completely forgot about homework as he has two adorable blobs as his company, he grabbed some fruits and sliced it up into small pieces for the two to eat, he placed the sliced fruits in a plate and went over to the blobs, placing the plate down he took one and watched as the two grabbed one and bit it with their small mouth, he giggled at their adorableness, as he finishes about the rest the two are still eating the same piece, he giggled as they finished it and gave out an adorable burp, meaning they're full, he placed them both on his hand as he went over to his bag, grabbing it and going up his room.</p><p>"I'm gonna study for exams okay? Stay put."</p><p>They both nodded, as he places them on the desk he took out his laptop and begun typing, while typing he constantly look at what the blobs are doing, they're just dancing there, he smiled and giggled, as he finishes up his project, he went over and looked at the lectures he wrote during class, he begun reading, but at the same time the blobs wants his attention, he giggled when the blobs found his sensitive spot.</p><p>"Hey stop that! It tickles!"</p><p>He kept laughing and eventually felt out of his chair and onto his floor, the blobs wouldn't stop though, they kept tickling him until he lay flat on his stomach, they stopped and jumped on his head, he can feel them dancing on his head as he lay on the floor flat on his stomach, he tried to catch his breath as the blobs continue to dance on his head, he slowly stood up the blobs still on his head dancing, he carefully stood up as to not let the blobs fall down from his head, he sat back down on his chair, and continue reading the lecture, as such the blobs are still on his head dancing, once he's done reading the lectures, he went to the kitchen, letting the blobs slide down his arm.</p><p>"Alright it's dinner what cha guys want?"</p><p>Just as he asked the blobs went back up his shoulder, and then they slid down into his chest, his face flushed as he realized what they're indicating, he grabbed both of them out of his chest and placed them back down on the kitchen, face flushed he grabbed another fruit and chopped it to pieces, placing them on the plate and placed the plate on the table, the blobs' head dropped down, he looked away as to not feel pity, it's embarrassing for someone like him, after eating he went to the shower, the blobs following him with their small adorable steps, sinking into the bathtub the blobs went for a swim in the water, he watched them splashed and dashed, he giggled as he washed himself thoroughly, as well as the adorable little blobs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>